


untitled

by elifish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Injury, but im tagging for it anyways, sam takes care of dean after he gets hurt on a hunt, sam/dean is more implied than actual, so basically they in love bu tthey dont kno it ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elifish/pseuds/elifish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this whole series is one shots so i hope youre not surprised</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> i think originally they were supposed to be high school age in this but i think this is post-stanford (idk where in the series it is tho)

The air is cold ( _way too freakin' cold for Georgia, isn't it supposed to be hot here? Come on, Sammy, you're supposed to be the brains of this operation_ ) as the Winchester brothers make their way into the shady motel they've been staying in for the past four days. 

Sam is holding his older brother up, has his arm locked around Dean's waist. His fingers are wet with blood (Dean's?) and they grab onto Dean's jacket, fisting needily onto the wet material (Dean's.) even as he supports him. 

The brothers say nothing as Sam unlocks the motel door and carefully maneuvers them inside. He guides them to one of the beds and carefully tends to his brother's wounds- a gash in his side, cut on his forehead, broken ribs, an assortment of cuts, scrapes, and bruises- calloused hands moving reverently over Dean's body, slowly trying to heal all the hurt. 

"Gettin' too old for this, Sammy." 

Sam still doesn't say anything. As soon as Dean's injuries have been tended to, he climbs into bed next to him. He doesn't bother bandaging his bloody knuckles, or icing his shoulder. He just holds on to Dean. Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean. 

"'M sorry," Dean says quietly. Sam nods against his shoulder blade, inhaling the smell of his brother's jacket.


End file.
